


The Worst Ones

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big/Little Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Lindsey Horan seriously thinks she falls for the worst people ever. She's had her turn with some pretty unfortunate crushes in the past, but this one might do her in. Because of course the situation is awful, and she's pretty sure she'll never get the girl.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	The Worst Ones

**Author's Note:**

> hello world! this one-shot has lots of sorority aspects in it, because currently my sorority is taking over my life so here we are. i also wrote this at 1am so if there's mistakes that's my excuse lol. 
> 
> enjoy!

Lindsey Horan believed she always fell for the worst people.

With boys, she always fell for the assholes, the cheaters, the idiots. They only wanted her for her body and never paid attention to her unless they were drunk out of their minds.

With girls, she always fell for the straight ones, the ones that were way out of her league, the ones who just wanted an experiment and nothing more. 

This one though, might be the actual worst thing she had ever done. 

She fell for one of her sorority sisters. Which was basically incest, right?

The first problem was the fact that it was a girl, which was a problem in itself because Lindsey had yet to tell anyone that girls were even a possibility. She looked straight, had only dated boys in the past, and feared her sorority sisters’ reactions to the news. 

And to make it worse, this girl was a new pledge. A sweet, innocent freshman. And yeah, Lindsey’s only a sophomore, but she still feels like crap for basically preying on one of the new members.

And to put the final nail in the coffin, this girl was related to her big, Kelley O’Hara, who was a junior. They just happened to be cousins. Honestly though, they were so similar that they might as well be biological sisters. 

So she couldn’t even tell her big. And she told Kelley just about everything. 

But Lindsey still applied to be a big for this pledge class, and was so excited to get to be a wonderful role model just like her own big. Her twin, Sam, had also applied to be a big and had asked for twins, so the two of them were thrilled to welcome three littles into the crazy family.

When Lindsey and Sam received their letters that said who their littles were, Kelley made them wait until she got off of work to open them because she wanted to be there. 

Becky, their GBig, also came over, and the four of them sat on the floor of Lindsey and Sam’s shared room in the sorority house as the girls ripped open the letters. 

When Lindsey opened her card, she knew that this little was going to be perfect for her. Mallory Pugh was an adorable little freshman with a heart of gold, and Lindsey couldn’t wait to spoil her with gifts and love she deserved.

But when she saw Sam’s card, she swore that the world was out to get her.

“Who are your littles Sam?” Kelley asked.

“Rose Lavelle and Emily Sonnett!” she exclaimed, smiling wide just as Lindsey had when she opened hers.

Rose was hilarious, and her dry sense of humor was bound to make Lindsey snort in meeting one of these days. 

Emily Sonnett however, had already managed to steal Lindsey’s heart. She was goofy, and she gave the best hugs. 

At the beginning of the year, Emily and Lindsey had become fast friends. Lindsey’s boyfriend had broken up with her after eight months of dating, and Emily was the perfect person to talk about it with. 

She was new, and she didn’t judge her for being upset about it, even though it had already been a month since the breakup. She gave her hugs, and told her how cool she was, that she looked up to her in the sorority. 

They had a lot in common, and Lindsey just loved being around Emily, it made her feel lighter. 

So the fact that she was one of Sam’s littles was a blessing and a curse all at once.

Big Little Week came and went, and the reveal was adorable as expected. The now family of seven were inseparable, and Becky loved hosting the girls at her and Kelley’s apartment for family dinners. 

Mal was perfect. She didn’t care if Lindsey messed up sometimes, and she didn’t care that Lindsey didn’t talk about boys all the time, and she didn’t care that Lindsey was constantly bragging about her to everyone.

Lindsey always took her out for ice cream, smoothies, sandwiches, basically every kind of food she could. 

But she wasn’t Emily.

And one night, when she was feeling especially lonely, she called Emily and asked her if they could go get ice cream.

Emily immediately said yes, and Lindsey got in her car and drove to the freshman dorms to pick the girl up.

She explained in the car how she was feeling, trying not to cry, and as soon as they got out of the car Emily held her tight against her own body in the parking lot, whispering praises into Lindsey’s ears while rubbing her back to calm her down.

Emily made jokes while they waited in line and then paid for Lindsey’s ice cream, even though Lindsey insisted she should pay, and then they took a seat at one of the booths.

They talked about how Emily loved being twins with Rose, and how much Emily loved that Mal was Lindsey’s little, how perfect they were.

On the drive home from the ice cream though, Emily told Lindsey she needed to tell her something, something really important, something that Lindsey might hate her for.

And so Lindsey reassured her she could never hate her, but insisted they go to Lindsey’s room for some privacy, as Sam was out partying and was staying the night at her boyfriend’s. 

The two sat on the floor of the room, Lindsey leaning against her bed and Emily sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room, eyes trained on the carpet below her.

Lindsey had never seen the freshman like this before. Emily had such a bold presence, and she was an entertainer. She made people laugh, and she commanded the room. Whenever she spoke, people listened, and Lindsey admired that about her. 

But this, this was like a whole new side of Emily. And all Lindsey wanted to do was hold her and make all her fears disappear. She feared the worst.

“Lindsey, I’m gay.”

A weight lifted off of Lindsey’s shoulders, because this news was not a problem at all, and Lindsey was ready to help.

“Oh Sonnett, I would never hate you for something like that,” Lindsey insisted, scooting forward and taking Emily’s hand in her own, not wanting to push the boundaries. 

Emily cried, and just let all of her fears out.

She told Lindsey she was scared of what Sam would think, of what Becky would think, of what Kelley would think. 

She told Lindsey about how her parents weren’t super supportive and told her that it was probably just a phase so she shouldn’t tell anyone. 

She told Lindsey that her roommate, who wasn’t in the sorority with them, was homophobic, and how she was so scared she was going to find out and kick her out. 

And Lindsey just let her cry, comforting her and reassuring her that Sam would love her no matter what, that Becky would always support her, and that she was never going to be alone.

Once Emily calmed down a bit, Lindsey decided to ask some questions.

“Do Mal and Rose know?”

Emily smiled and nodded yes. “I told Mal first, because I knew that she wouldn’t care, she just is too nice to ever hate someone over who they choose to love. And then I told Rose because she just made me feel safe, and she told me it was totally cool.”

Lindsey swelled with pride that her little was that welcoming for someone, and she was glad she had the two girls to support her as well.

“So you haven’t told Kelley?”

Emily shook her head no.

“I think you should tell her,” Lindsey stated.

“Why?”

“I think that the same reason you haven’t told Kelley about this is the reason why Kelley has also not told you about something very similar…” Lindsey trailed off, hoping Emily would catch her drift. 

Which she did, and she chuckled in surprise and shook her head.

“Dude when you said I was going to hate you I went straight to like murder. I was so scared you were going to confess to killing someone,” Lindsey joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

And Lindsey could tell it worked by the soft smile Emily gave her, like a silent reassurance that they were both going to be okay.

They talked a little bit longer before Lindsey took Emily back to the dorms, and once Lindsey was in bed, she thought about why she didn’t tell Emily she also liked girls.

She couldn’t tell her because Emily had been so scared, and it made it feel like Lindsey was taking advantage of her.

She couldn’t tell her because it had been Emily’s moment, and Lindsey was not ready to unpack those feelings with someone yet.

She couldn’t tell her because Emily might have been able to read right through her in that moment, and she could never let her feelings for the freshman show.

For the next week Lindsey felt like a zombie, but tried not to show it. 

She gave her report at chapter meeting, turned in homework on time, and took Mal out for lunch.

But Becky saw right through her, and Lindsey knew she was going to have to spill when Becky insisted they go for a drive, just the two of them.

And Lindsey told her everything.

She told her she wasn’t straight, she told her about her feelings for Emily, and how Emily had come out to her and it made her feel guilty, like she was taking advantage of the girl.

Becky didn’t make her feel guilty or gross about it though. 

She smiled when Lindsey came out to her, insisting she knew she wasn’t straight.

She teased Lindsey when she gushed about all the reasons she liked Sonnett, and told her how adorable she was.

She reassured her that she wasn’t taking advantage of her, and that the heart wants what it wants, she couldn’t control who she fell for.

And so for the next three months, things were better. Lindsey got closer with all of her sisters, and helped Mal get more involved with leadership positions, as well as Sonnett and Rose.

She came out to Sam eventually, as well as Kelley, but didn’t tell either of them about her massive crush on Sonnett. She left that just for Becky.

Besides, what would Kelley think if she knew that Lindsey thought about kissing her younger cousin almost every day? (okay everyday)

One night Sonnett asked Lindsey to go on a drive, just the two of them, and so when Lindsey showed up with Sonnett’s favorite ice cream, the younger girl blushed, and then informed Lindsey she had another confession, one that might make Lindsey hate her.

So they retreated back to Lindsey’s room after the ice cream, which happened to be Sam-free once again thanks to her boyfriend, just like it had been a few months prior.

Seated on the floor, Lindsey didn’t have any idea what Emily needed to tell her, but she certainly wasn’t expecting what Emily said next.

“Lindsey, I like you a lot, like as more than a friend.”

Lindsey’s jaw dropped. She was speechless. Because there was no way this was actually happening.

“You aren’t like, messing with me?” Lindsey asked.

Emily shook her head, trying to push back the tears. “I am so sorry, I know this probably will make you super uncomfortable but like you don’t have to say anything and I’ll try and get over you, we can have some space for a bit, I get it just please don’t hate me.”

Lindsey cupped Emily’s jaw in her hands and pressed a light kiss to the corner of the freshman’s mouth.

“I like you as more than a friend too Em,” she said lightly.

Emily laughed through her tears, and pulled back from Lindsey’s hold to wipe her face with her sleeve. 

“You, you like me?” she asked in disbelief.

Lindsey smiled and moved closer. “So, so much Emily.”

And with that Emily leaned in and kissed her, holding Lindsey against her body like she did when she hugged her, and it felt perfect.

After promising to go out on a date the next evening, the two held onto each other and told the other about how they realized they liked the other which turned into passionate kisses, serving as needed reassurance that this wasn’t all some crazy dream.

The two smiled through their kisses for the rest of the night, before passing out in Lindsey’s twin bed together.

And when Sam got back the next morning and saw Lindsey’s arms wrapped around Emily’s small frame, with Emily’s face buried in Lindsey’s chest as they slept, she couldn’t help but chuckle.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture, tempted to send it in the family group chat, but decided against it. 

That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to tell Kelley though.

After all, her twin and her little had gotten it together and confessed their oh so obvious feelings before the end of the school year, which meant Kelley owed Sam $20, which she was extremely excited to cash in.

So maybe Emily Sonnett wasn’t the worst one, but the perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!!


End file.
